Le sommeil
by Simakai
Summary: Dirge of Cerberus. Nero va voir Vice, profondément plongé dans son sommeil artificiel, et des souvenirs lui reviennent en tête. Shonenai. Spoilers.


Bon, voilà, c'est fait, j'ai écrit une fic sur Dirge of Cerberus. Sur Nero et Vice, qui est un de mes pairings yaoi préférés de tous les temps. Bon, d'accord, ici c'est vaguement shonen-ai, mais bon, je voulais surtout me centrer sur le background des personnages, et surtout sur la psychologie de Nero, que je trouve fort intéressante.

SPOILERS de Dirge of Cerberus, évidemment, mais ce n'est pas si terrible.

* * *

J'allai rejoindre mon frère dans la grande salle où il reposait.

Repose? Non, se repose. Il était juste fatigué. Très fatigué. Oui, c'est ça, il était juste fatigué. Même les gens grands et forts comme lui doivent se reposer, parfois…

Se reposer pour des mois et des mois…

-Vice… Vice…

Je secouai ma tête et je m'approchai tranquillement du corps étendu de mon frère, l'appelant de ma voix la plus douce, la plus calme. Parfois il bougeait quand je l'appelais. Il ouvrait les yeux, et il me regardait. Je ne pouvais pas lui sourire, je ne pouvais plus. Si je souriais, il ne le voyait pas, à cause de mon masque. Alors je ne souriais plus.

Il ne bougea pas. Pas d'un cil. Pas le moindre frémissement de muscles. Je m'approchai tout de même de lui. Il était si beau… il avait l'air mort et il était encore si beau…

-Vice… c'est moi, Vice. C'est moi, c'est Nero.

Je posai ma main sur son visage. Le bout de mes doigts. Pas plus. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Je ne voulais pas risquer de l'infecter. Il était si pur, lui, et moi qui avais l'air du diable…

_-Tu es bien plus beau que tu le penses, Nero, tu es un ange, un ange noir. Mon petit ange. Tu n'es pas d'accord?_

_-Vice…_

_-Et puis tu es si fort, Nero, ne l'oublie pas!_

Mais tu étais bien plus fort que moi, Vice, bien plus fort, et tu étais… pur…

Mes ailes de métal cliquetèrent dans mon dos alors que je me penchais pour caresser doucement les cheveux argentés de mon frère. Ses cheveux, il n'y a aucun mal, non?

Un des courants de G-substance qui m'entoure constamment me barra partiellement la vue. Agacé, je tentai de le chasser de la main, mais il passa à travers, aucunement troublé par mon corps. Mon corps et cette substance ne font qu'un… je suis trop bien infecté.

_-Nero! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

_-Je vais juste explorer cette grotte, Vice, il paraît qu'il y a du lifestream, c'est intéressant, non? J'ai envie de voir ça…_

_-Reviens, vite, d'accord?_

Je crois que je n'en suis jamais vraiment revenu… je suis tombé, tombé dans le G-substance, dans cet univers parallèle si obscur, si inquiétant. J'ai crié de toutes mes forces, mais il n'y avait personne pour m'entendre. J'ai essayé de me battre, de marcher, de courir, mais il n'y avait rien à quoi m'accrocher. J'étais seul parmi le vide obscur. Seul. Le temps n'existait plus, ni la vie, ni la mort. Juste moi, confronté à moi-même.

Et puis il y a eu la voix…

_-Il serait si dommage de te détruire, Nero, alors que je me sens si seule…_

_-Qui êtes-vous?_

_-Je suis, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Je suis ce qui t'entoure._

_-La G-substance…?_

_-Je vais te bénir, Nero. Je vais te bénir de ma présence en ton corps et en ton âme._

La douleur qui m'assaillit alors est indescriptible. Ressentais-tu la même durant ton long sommeil, Vice? L'univers obscur de G-substance m'oppressait, me comprimait… et il finit par me pénétrer, me traverser, la matière fusionna avec mon corps.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis que j'étais au fond de ce qui avait été le lac de G-substance dans lequel j'étais tombé. Il n'en restait plus aucune trace. J'entendis la voix des SOLDIER. J'aurais voulu que ce soit la tienne, Vice. J'aurais voulu que ce soit toi qui vienne me secourir… mais bon, c'est trop tard, n'est-ce pas?

-Vice… réveille-toi, je t'en prie…

Pourquoi ne t'éveillais-tu pas? Je voulais revoir tes yeux, ton regard… je voulais entendre ta voix… j'aurais pu être rassuré. Enfin. J'avais mes souvenirs, tous mes souvenirs qui refluaient alors que je me contentais de te regarder…

_-Nero… tu t'es inscrit dans le SOLDIER, toi aussi?_

_-Hé bien… oui…_

_-Tu aurais pu m'en parler, non?_

_-Je voulais juste rester avec toi. Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare, jamais. Jamais!_

_-Nero…_

J'avais mal à la tête, comme si le G-substance luttait contre mes pensées, comme s'il voulait que j'oublie…

_-Regarde les étoiles, Vice…_

_Je lui pris la main sans le regarder. Je savais que son regard était tourné vers le ciel. Je pouvais même deviner la beauté de son visage d'enfant sous la lumière du ciel nocturne. Je sentais ses longs cheveux argentés me frôler l'épaule droite, ça me chatouillait. Ça faisait partie de l'immense bien-être de cet instant. Cet instant avec mon frère. Mon seul frère. Mon grand frère. Mon frère adoré._

_-J'aurais… envie d'y aller._

_-Dans les étoiles? Ils font une fusée au Rocket Town, pour ça…_

_-Pas comme ça, Nero._

J'étais seul, seul devant mon frère, où plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Je l'avais abandonné à la volonté de la voix du G-substance, qui était devenu mon guide.

Je n'aurais jamais dû l'abandonner… mais elle m'avait promis… elle m'avait promis que Vice pourrait enfin voir les étoiles. Alors il dort en attendant ce jour. En attendant notre libération, le jour béni où nous reverrons la lumière du soleil, où nous sentirons la caresse de la lune, et où nous lutterons pour que mon frère gagne de la force. Toujours plus de force. Du lifestream le plus pur, juste pour lui. Les gens ne voudront pas, ils ne comprendront pas. Ce n'est pas grave. Nous les forcerons. Le G-substance nous a donné assez de puissance pour ça.

_-Omega… Chaos… la Matéria des Anciens…_

-VICE!

Je le pris par les épaules et je le secouai. Rien à faire, il ne s'éveillerait pas aujourd'hui. Il avait encore besoin de repos. Juste du repos, rien de plus. Juste… du repos… je m'approchai de sa bouche, pour entendre le bruit faible de sa respiration. Je sentis ce souffle sur mon visage. Et je décidai d'embrasser ses lèvres. Ses lèvres si froides.

Il ne s'éveillait toujours pas. Évidemment, je n'étais pas un prince charmant, il était loin d'être ma princesse. Dommage, je l'aimais quand même.

Je ne pouvais qu'attendre son éveil. Je savais que ce jour-là serait béni, mais j'en avais assez. Je me sentais malade. Je voulais… je voulais…

Je ne pouvais rien vouloir, puisque, déjà, je n'avais plus d'espoir. La volonté de mon frère serait la mienne, et les ordres de la voix du G-substance seraient suivis à la lettre.

Voilà ce que serait ma vie.

Je m'éloignai de mon frère. Il ne bougeait pas, comme s'il ne devait plus jamais bouger. Où était le Vice que j'avais toujours connu? Il était… dans ma mémoire… il n'était… probablement plus qu'un souvenir… un souvenir perdu que je pourchasserais indéfiniment…

Voilà ce que serait ma vie.


End file.
